Blood x Link Chapter 1 : Start of the Problems
by valtz
Summary: A young Blood Mage form the city of Ledette, is eager to look for his father. In his journey many things will happen that may change his own view on the world and his father.


In the country of Roalfel, in the city of Ledette, there is a middle-sized house near it's border. Inside it, was a 16 year-old boy, arguing with his aunt.

"No! You can't, you're too young, Vein, and besides, my brother's gonna come back!" a middle-age woman, about 24-27 years old, with short black hair, was shouting to a young boy with maroon colored hair, while doing the dishes.

"You've been saying that for 13 years, Aunt Moira! He's not coming back unless someone find him and drag him back here. Just let me do that. It's not like I don't know how to use Blood Magic." the maroon colored hair boy replied to Moira. Emphasizing the line that he knows how to use Blood Magic.

Moira stopped doing the dishes for a second and was forcing a smile and staring at Vein. "Hah! Remember who trained you how to use that skill.", Moira taught Vein how to use Blood Magic when he started to talk and walk, so about, when Vein was 3 years old. "You won't even be able to collect golenium from the abandoned mine without getting killed by a stray monster!" Moira said, and added a short laugh, and continued to was the dishes.

"So, that's the only thing that will make you allow me to go out, and find my father! I'll go to the mine next thing in the morning!" Vein was saying as he ran upstairs to his room, with a big smile in his face.

"Wha-?! That's not what I said! Mother! Say something!" Moira said, as she turned her head towards granny, who was sitting at the table.

"Hmmm...*sip*... ahhh" granny said as she sat at the chair in front of the table, sipping her glass of tea.

Moira got disappointed at her mother's response, and went back to the dishes. Then granny walked towards Moira, and stood next to her.

"Ahh, mother! Finally! Go tell that boy, that he can't go and look for his father. It's too dangerous." Moira was saying as she brushed the mouth of a pot.

"Thank you for washing this for me!" granny said as she placed her finished cup of tea in the sink.

"Mother!" as she snatched the glass to wash it, with an irritated face.

"You know that the boy is right. His father said so, 16 years ago, that if ever the boy wants to look for him, you should allow the boy."granny said as she walks to wards her room, "I'll take a shower!" she added.

Then Moira had a sad look on her face, with a little bit of disappointment, as she faced the moon, visible from the small window in front of the kitchen sink.

The sun hasn't risen and everyone was asleep in Ledette, yet Vein is already awake and his equipment. He brought along his dark brown cloak, with a little artwork on the lower part. He also wore his white fabric belt, it was gift from Moira for his last year, and he clipped the case of his "customized" Giggler crafted dagger (he called it customized 'cause he carved his initials, VLA, near the handle and made the blade double-edged) on his side. He packed his bag with a suitable sized water jug, a first aid kit, just in case, and a match box. He went down stairs to the kitchen and wrote something on a piece of paper. He drank a glass of water, filled his jug, and left.

The way to the abandoned mine wasn't that far, since it, together with their house was built at the border of the city. It is, about 2 kilometers away from his home, the whole road was almost covered with wild grass, but the thickness of the grass growing from the road and the field was distinguishable. After the long walk, the sun was already rising, and you can already see the entrance from 30 meters away. When he was near the entrance of the mine, he started to notice the warning signs along the side that read, "DANGER! MINE IS UNDER OBSERVATION", "KEEP AWAY", and several more having the same concept. He was in front of the closed entrance, that was blocked by several blocks of logs cut in half, nailed to each other. Vein thought that it was foolish to block the entrance by wood, especially with people like Vein around, who can use magic. He drew his dagger and raised it up with his right hand, then he murmured some words, "Thanos Falagar", then he felt a warm sensation in his whole right right arm, then blood came rushing out from his hand, then coated his dagger, and made it a little bigger than the length from his elbow to the tip of his middle finger. Then he slashed the pile of wood that was blocking the entrance, twice, once from his right and down to his left, and the other from above and down on his right, making an 'X 'shaped slash. He kicked the remaining blocks of wood to make the opening a little bigger, then he went inside the cave.

The inside was dark, but you can still see some things on the wall since it Vein is near the entrance. He took an old torch, hanging on the cave walls, and lit it up with his match. He went to the left side of the wall, opposite from where he took the torch, and the light from the fire viewed a large map, nailed on the wall. It was about 5 meters wide and 6 meters tall. On top on the map was "Mine of Covin: farm of ores and stones". Vein looked for the area where the miners extracted, golenium. It was on the middle east side of the mine, which was slight west from the entrance, quite far actually. Vein memorized the turns in the map and decided to go there already. By the middle of the way towards the area where the golenium is, Vein saw a weird stick, with a small sphere at the top at the middle of the path.

He walked near the stick and read something at the sphere. "S...ta...re?"Vein whispered, at that second, the a big wide mouth appeared at the sphere and it started screaming. The scream pierced through Vein's eardrum, it's was so loud and high pitched that Vein fainted and the floor cracked, it revealed the mine's basement. Vein was at least airborne for 3 seconds before fell on the ground. He was lying on the ground, defenseless and with the weird stick still screaming.

Few minutes after the dust cleared up the area where Vein fell, a low tapping sound can be heard, and it was coming fast. It sounded like a group of 20 or 30 walking fast. Then the sound stopped as the group watched Vein sleeping. One of them threw Vein into it's back and then they continued to walk fast toward where they came from.


End file.
